the apartment
by Thecartooncutie
Summary: if you hate terrible punctuation and grammar don't read this hiccup moves into toothless and his room mates apartment when his father kicks him out for being gay only to find himself the target of all three of the males affection. can he find the one and learn to accept his homosexuality? finds out in the apartments
1. Chapter 1

Stacks and stacks of cardboard had slowly disappeared from the back of the moving truck over a short time, a time full of quick walks back and forth, and the handing off of boxes not to mention the awkward stares of the eyes from the apartment he was moving into. the apartment he hasn't even been inside of yet. Wiping the sweat off his dark brown brow, Hiccup picked up the last of the boxes on the truck. it was rather large taking up the width of his arms weighing what felt like could be a clone of himself, which to be honest wasn't that heavy for the average person. as hiccup lifted the box out of the truck the the card board corners cutting into the notch of his elbows he slowly and shakily made his way towards the door 'ok whatever you do don't drop the box' taking a whole two steps before the box was lifted from his weak noodly

Nonchalantly toothless walked to the smaller brown haired teen "here let me give you a hand small fry." hiccup tried quickly to protest "no i really don't need your-'' but his protest was in vain it was too late. toothless lifted the box onto his shoulder smirking down at the brown haired teen that was now glaring up at him "hey don't give me that look i'm just trying to help you here." toothless happily whistled a tune,stopping momentarily to ruffling up hiccups messy tree bark brown hair. Hiccup folding his arms and giving a hard sigh he appreciated toothless's help he honestly did, but at the same time he hated it. he hated how much of a child he was, that he always needed someone's help. he Still only stood 5'4 to his friend who was at least six foot tall.

though in hiccups defense hiccup was only 15 at that moment in time when his father decided he didnt love him for something he couldn't control and forced hiccup to move out.

Hiccup knew his father was an old fashioned man he wasn't blind to that truth, but there is a difference between old fashioned and intolerant. Not liking to buy fish when you can go fishing, that is old fashioned. when you find out your son likes boys and toss him out like last week's catch that 'wasn't enough for a meal' trash. That's intolerant and for a while hiccup had nowhere to go thank the gods he knew toothless.

Toothless had known hiccup for a few years now. hiccup found toothless knocked out in the woods behind his family's house. It was after a crazy party in the camp by the lake, the lake five miles away. oh how his father fumed at hiccup for taking in a strange drunk stranger in the middle of the night, a stranger who refused to sit still and was singing ABBA's dancing queen half the night. A small tent of red took over hiccups face as he remembered toothless's shirtless drunk barging into hiccups room and getting into hiccups bed falling asleep holding the smaller brown haired teen. hiccup looked back on the drunk black haired teen wrapping is large strong arms around hiccup, he'd never forget the way those arms turned hiccup over to face him or the way toothless kissed hiccup so passionately. hiccup absently ran two fingers over his lips gazing off into space.

"hiccup stop day dreaming and come on up, the guys wanna meet you!" toothless looked at hiccups blank face smirking slightly at the light pink blush on hiccups face, staring fondly at the two fingers hiccup was using to stroke his lips. toothless moved to hiccup and gently shook his arm "hey, you ok there buddy?'' hiccup soon snapped back to reality staring up at toothless the blush deepening as he realized the position he was in. hiccup pulled his hand away from his mouth "you saw nothing now let's go."hiccup ran up the stairs to the apartment and toothless quickly followed.

As hiccup reached the top of the stairs he stared at the door nervously 'im going to be living under the roof of three guys one of whom has tried to sleep with me god knows about the other two.' hiccup ran through his worried thoughts 'just because toothless is possibly gay doesn't mean the other guys are' this thought made hiccup regain some of his former confidence '

'right! there probably both straight! straight and ugly!' hiccup gained the courage and took a step through the door. and it was there that hiccup knew, he fucked up.


	2. Chapter 2

there hiccup a stood speechless as he looked out at the two teens that seemed to glow before him. a taller lengthier boy with white snow hair and pale skin, and a taller buffer guy with sky blue stood opened jawed staring out at them suddenly the white haired boy turned towards hiccup looking at him it was almost torture not to stare into the strangers piercing crystal blue eyes he smirked at the brown haired boy winking at him hiccup stared at him in shock 'no..he didnt..' both boys stood shirtless wiping sweat off their tried his best to advert his gaze from the two glowing older teenagers before him. Hiccup couldn't help the red warmth that spread across his freckled covered cheeks.

silently toothless snuck up behind hiccup trying his best not to laugh at the thought of the strange humours opportunity that was in front of him. toothless got close to hiccup and swiftly picked him up "GUYS CATCH-" toothless with little warning tossed the young teen in his arms towards the two boys in front of him. Hiccup went hurtling "AHH!-" hiccup was quickly caught by the grey haired teen. hiccup stared up at him blushing heavily as he laid in the stranger's arms bridal style the teen laughing slightly "tooth can you stop throwing people into my arms it's no fun if you put them there." hiccup quickly jumped out of the teens arms walking over to toothles and glaring up at him.

"What in the world is wrong with you?! YOU DON'T JUST THROW PEOPLE!" hiccup looked up at toothless glaring at him "i am not a toy, you can't just throw me across the room to your friend i will not be passed around like a football or a cheap hooker!' hiccup jumped up to hit toothless on top of the head toothless started rubbing it gently"oww! say what you want hiccup but i didn't hurt when i threw you!'' the two teens around hiccup and toothless chuckled at the sight of their best friend arguing with the brown haired stranger like an old married couple. the blue hair teen stepped forward.

"This him mate?" The Larger teen asked toothless in a thick australian accent , walking over to hiccup. The larger teen had an unamused unimpressed look on his face his walk lazy as he approached them.

hiccup's fear quickly shot up like a parachute. big intimidating guys had never been the kindest to him, especially when he had just hit the larger kids friends, .the blue haired beast of a teenager started looking over hiccup, inspecting every inch of the smaller teen with his eyes. Hiccup automatically shrank down where he stood he knew that feeling far too well the feeling of being judged for his small size he noted the adding feeling of inadequacy and fear but a new feeling arrived when he saw what had appeared to be the larger teen slightly licking his lips the eyes scanned him. hiccup feel like meat but not in the usual way, while bullies would look at him as an inferior, but both times the tall blue haired teens green eyes fell on his small frame e didn't look at it with hatred or disgust. before hiccup had a chance to ponder the thought any longer The larger teen finally cracked a smile offering out his hand to Hiccup. "hi mate the names ester nice to meet ya."

hiccup smiled and took the boy's hand smirking "hi ester its nice to meet you i'm sorry for my surprise landing." ester let out a hearty laugh "it's not a problem mate, it's not unusual for toothless to throw small people at me." toothless looked around whistling trying to portray innocence hiccup laughed rolling his eyes "yeah well atleast you caught me or you guys would have had to pick up chunks of little person off of the floor," hiccup turned his attention and gave toothless a hearty glare."you can't just pick people up, and throw them!" toothless turned to hiccup and smirked. "oh come on, i only throw the cute ones.' hiccup gave the older boy an annoyed glare taking a few steps back quickly scanning the room for a quick exit "well then..."

Hiccup moved away from the larger black haired teen. hiccup took five steps backwards staring at the two teens in front of him as he walked 'what does he mean he only throws the cute ones? does toothless think i'm cute?' hiccup quickly turned around taking a step to walk normally 'no way! toothless was straight, that night in hiccups bed was just a drunken mistake!' hiccup in pondering his thoughts ended up running into something. he looked around quickly staring up to find a pale perfectly sculpted chest staring him in the face. hiccup quickly took a step back the head of the body of the abs staring down at him as hiccup quickly tried to move around him getting grabbed by the whited haired stranger who was now holding him still by the shoulders.

His eyes moved slowly over hiccup, there was that strange meaty feeling again. the white haired mystery man's focused emotionless face stared at hiccups face never making direct eye contact with the boy he was holding captive. hiccup sat there for what felt like eternity "u..uh can you let me go please?" that serious look that screamed focus and contemplation quickly shifted into one of unbridled joy, a big goofy grin seaming to just magically fall across it.

"dude, you're freaking adorable, like wow! toothless, give a dude warning!" The white haired boy stated smiling, his teeth bright at white haired teen's sudden comment shocked hiccup a heavy blush returned to his face. Hiccup looked around laughing awkwardly "uhh, thanks?" hiccup didn't move he just kind f sat there 'ok this is just cruel world it was hard enough dealing with a flirty toothless but now jack two? can't i ever catch a break?' hiccup turned to see ester approaching "haha very funny jack, now let the poor innocent little bugger go." Jack moved away from him as the buff blue haired teen gently pushed jack away from hiccup

Hiccup sighed in relief and shook esters hand "thanks for the rescue" ester cracked a smile, "glad to help mate. sorry about jack, he doesn't know anything about common decency, or personal space." Aster chuckled quietly to himself "besides he has a thing for short brunette."

Hiccup found the blushes color darken a deep shade of red as ester smirked rolling his eyes at the easy embarrassment moving away from the smaller teen. "dont worry i promise jacks potty trained." jacks happy look turned to one of annoyance glaring bullets into the back of esters head "it's you he should worry about being trained you kangaroo." ester turned to look at jack "i am not a kangaroo!"

toothless walked over to hiccups side escorting him away from the two fuming teenagers now yelling at each other " don't worry about those two they're always like that. toothless walked down a hallway hiccup following behind him. "so ready to check out your room?" Hiccup shrugs slightly smiling up at toothless taking a small moment to stare into the tall teens beautiful green eyes "oh yea sure."

Toothless lead him over to a door opening it. the room was a bit smaller than his old room there wasn't anything on the floor but a single mattress and the walls were bare and painted a tan brown color there was a single white shelf hanging in the corner of the room and a black night stand sitting next to the bed.

"well this is your room" he smiled dropping his arm from the door frame and stepping inside hiccup following him " next door is my room, Jack usually sleeps on the couch, and esters room is down the hall." toothless said casually looking over at hiccup

Hiccup nodded walking in and setting his bag on the table 'toothless i really can't thank you enough for this. i don't know what i would have done if it wasn't for you when my dad kicked me out. i had nowhere to go and you offered me a place to go when i had nowhere to go." hiccup looked to toothless staring him in the eye as he spoke showing meaning in every word that he spoke .his door shut and piercing green eyes stared at hiccup, toothless had sat down on the bed "look. i'm glad i could help you and i'll do anything to help you but there is something i really need to tell you.." toothless stopped for a moment thinking 'if i tell him he'll leave besides i'm sure he can tell by now.' toothless shook his head turning back to hiccup "uh my roommates are...well they're all...really excited to meet you hiccup."

Hiccup gave toothless a genuinely happy smile returning the gaze toothless was giving. Hiccup never had people who were actually happy to meet him, who wanted to hang out and spend time with him it had always been people annoyed at hiccups existence, always turning their back on him the second they could.

Soon toothless grabbed hiccup's hand pulling him down onto the bed standing up and moving away "look why don't you get some sleep, Later we'll all take you to the shop to get acquainted with the job, have a good nap." hiccup nodded "i'll see you later toothless." as toothless shut the door hiccup laid back contemplating 'toothless is acting weird, ack is weird, and ester seems nice but what did he mean by 'i'm used to toothless throwing short people into my arms?' as hiccup thought he closed his eyes putting his hands behind his head 'i can worry about this later i'm ready for a nap.'


	3. Chapter 3

"How could all of those freckles seem to fit so perfectly on one human beings skin." commented Jack who was now just resting on the couch his comment reviving a hearty laugh from ester who laid across from jack staring up at ceiling. "that accent is pretty interesting, where did he say he was from originally toothless?"

"He's from an extremely tiny island called berk it's near Norway I think. the way he talked about it the island was something out of time it was so isolated that it wasn't even discovered until the eighties it doesn't ." Toothless casually commented as he started to rummage through the now sleeping teens things "ugh not to forget the way he blushed and the freckles would disappear aw man that's adorable!" Jack said a smile on his face.

Ester rolled his eyes and the white haired teen "what is with you and freckles kid?" Jack chuckled shrugging slightly. "there cute toothless back me up.''toothless rolled his eyes as he went through one of hiccups boxes putting out some of the knick knacks on the shelves "i have to admit. the freckles are pretty cute on him.''

"he's just adorable he's small shy and smart. he's perfect and he's gonna be mine."Jack stated a triumphant tone in his voice. toothless and ester exchanged a confused look then looked back to Jack "well there's a problem with that. considering he's not gay." ester said a mocking, almost cruel tone to his voice "Oh please!" jack scoffed sitting up to look at ester "that shy embarrassed almost pained look on his face,the way he stared at us when he walked. he was practically drooling, he's so gay it hurts him!" ester pressed his side against the wall crossing his arms annoyed "or he's embarrassed that he walked in on two people half naked he grew up in a small cold island being that exposed probably didn't happen THAT often.

jack rolled his eyes folding his arms "accept he is a boy and he must've seen other shirtless guys before he wouldn't be embarrassed unless he was attracted to it?" ester glared at jack turning to toothless "how did you meet hiccup anyway?" toothless sighed "ok what i say doesn't leave the room." ester and jack both nodded listening closer "i was on berk when my flight to norway when i met this weirdo named dagur i agreed to go to a party of his and got really REALLY drunk."

toothless messed his fingers through his long black hair turning away from his friends leaning against the wall his arm to his head to rest on. "i got lost in the woods and hiccup found me. at the time i still wasn't quite over nightmare and when toothless showed me to my room i decided to follow him, i just couldn't help it. i went into his room, and got into his bed. after that everything just goes dark. i woke up the next day still in his bed with a major headache and when i looked over at him he had hickey's on his neck and he was cuddling me like we were an old married couple."toothless turned around to see a smile on jack's face and a confused slightly happy yet some how worried expression meshing its way onto esters face.

"so...you and hiccup...you know..?" ester asked his eyes moving around like lightning but never quite landing on toothless as he spoke. this caused toothless's face to very quickly show a look of disappointment before disappearing behind a seemingly happy smile. "no we didn't i don't think any way." esters and jack's eyes alike opened widely "ww..what do you mean you don't know?" toothless blushed now looking at his friend's face that now screamed horror "well..we never actually talked about it afterward but i'm glad we didn't. if me and hiccup had had sex it would have ruined our friendship!"

jack's ears perked up at this "wait. so if you two never actually had sex, and you just want to stay friends. it means i can go after hiccup right?" toothless responded to this question by sighing and rolling his eyes at the white haired teen in front of him "if you really want to i'm not really gonna stop you." at this both jack and esters eyes perked up jacks goofy smile quickly returned to his face

ester smirked "well if you don't mind it mate then i think i'll have a go at the boy as well." jack turned to look at ester eyes wide "wait what? why in the world do you want hiccup?!" ester smirked "his cute witty kinda nerdy shy. i don't know he's just my type." Jack's smile quickly faded an angry expression taking its face his eyes now glaring daggers into the eyes of grey haired teen "listen hear kangaroo man, you do not want to go to war with me over this."

Toothless walked over to the two teens shoving them away from each other before the verbal argument turned more physical "actually you're both wrong if he's gonna end up with any of us it's gonna be me. I invited him to live here, and I've known him longer than both of you morons combined. besides ever think maybe he doesn't want a boyfriend? he had to go through a lot moving here and what you two are trying to do definitely isn't gonna help." The two boys flung their gaze towards the taller boy with black hair giving him a scowl.

"The only reason we don't know him very well is because we just met him today!" Jack countered moving away from ester and getting close to toothless "and what ever happened to him moving here isn't really our business and just because you to have that history doesn't mean he likes you!" jack said his voice louder than before almost yelling at toothless now. "well even if i did want to date hiccup-which i clearly don't, i would let him decide!" "well then we'll just let hiccup decide then." Aster said casually, shrugging as he brushed his fingers up through his silver grey hair before turning towards his arguing companions "if you want hiccup to decide then we'll let him decide. whichever one of us he decides to date, if any of us will get to date hiccup." jack raised an eyebrow turning towards ester "and the losers of all this?" jack asked skeptically "won't get to date hiccup." ester says in a calm one taking the chance to push his hair back again. "the losers will stop hitting on hiccup and will let the winner date him in peace."

the three teens looked around at each other scanning for any signs of disagreement. "well then." toothless said looking back and forth "do we have a deal?" ester asked holding out his hand. "yea you have a deal." toothless said in agreement shaking esters hand. both boys looked up at jack who had a questioning look on his face before nodding in agreement. "fine i agree." jack shook there hands "well then." toothless said looking at the boys in front of him "i guess it's on."


	4. Chapter 4

Later that evening in his now almost pitch black room hiccup woke up groggily rubbing his eyes slowly trying to wipe away the tiredness the nap seemed to make worse than before he laid down to rest. the mattress he slept on was far firmer than what he was used to sleeping on. he had a large feathery mattress he brought with him that hadn't quite made it into the new room yet. hiccup stretched his arms out giving of a long exhausted yawn looking around the room slowly 'i wonder what the guys have been up to since i fell aslee-" all the thoughts in hiccups mind about his new friends or otherwise quickly fell from his mind. hiccup felt a sharp stab of terror hit him when he realized he felt something's vision focused on his small lengthy and now very tense frame. hiccup shut his eyes tightly afraid to look at the being the staring eyes belonged to. hiccup took a deep breath and slowly turned eyes still shut to face the being in his room. as he slowly opened his eyes he saw the figures were bright blue seeming to glow in the darkness of the room.

hiccup looked a bit harder and saw the white spiky hair the figure had atop his head causing hiccups nervousness to quickly fall away 'oh it's just jack,' hiccup thought to himself thinking nothing of it..for afew seconds. hiccups nervous feeling quickly resumed 'wait jack? why is jack in my room?!' hiccups thoughts went a little wild looking around the room rapidly now 'did i do something wrong?! he isn't in here to beat me up is he?!' hiccup looked fully at Jack now who was sitting in his room on a pile of boxes closer to the bed, staring intensely at hiccups face. hiccup instinctively sat up fast as lightning only to be pushed back down by Jack. jack was staring at hiccup with a look hiccup couldn't quite describe. jack had an extremely serious and intense look plastered across his face his eyes almost glaring at the teen his vision was so thoroughly focused on. hiccup sat perfectly still and watched looking for any sudden movement of the threatening kind. hiccup quickly noticed the blue orbs in jack's skull were moving rapidly up and down the brown haired teens small thin body.

hiccups attention slowly moved away from jack's crystal blue eyes to the rest of the pale teens face. hiccups eyes landed on jack's mouth, The way Jack gently bit his lower lip pushing it to the left side of his face .hiccup then focused on jack's hands firmly clasped together his thin but strong arms bent and resting on his 's gaze then returned to jack's eyes, looking at the way they squinted at the smaller teen made hiccups heart race with a heavy mix of fear, attraction, and question. hiccup took a deep breath, and tried to sit up again. hiccup slowly started to move staring up at jack who had not yet pushed him back down. hiccup managed to make to get half of his upper body of the mattress before jack pushed hiccup back down. hiccup lifted his back slowly off the mattress moving his hands down to his sides to hold him up. hiccup was then suddenly pushed back down the the mattress below sitting as still as a board as the white haired teen climb on top of him pinning him down by his and and feet, continuing to make that same face intense, focused now mortified brown haired teen stared up at the white haired teen ontop of him confusion and worry now stretched across his freckled filled face. hiccups green eyes were now being forced to meet the icey blue eyes hanging above him that then resumed staring all over hiccup but avoiding hiccups eyes. soon all hiccups thoughts were now consumed with one simple question. 'what is he doing?'

After two painfully awkward and silent minutes of hiccup staring at the white haired teen ontop of him Jack decided to sit up. hiccup looked up at jack's face mouth slightly open surprised as a big goofy grin replaced jack's intense and far too serious face, "did you have and eighty three freckles on your face?" jack asked suddenly a curious yet some how flirtatious tone in his voice. Hiccup looked up at the teen and blushed a slightly annoyed look spreading his face glaring up at jack sitting up his chest pressing against jack's chest slightly "your meaning to tell me. you we're you just sitting there, counting them. this ENTIRE TIME?!"

jack chuckled at the question knowing the answer was obvious. jack soon noticing how close hiccup's face was to his own causing a smirk to form on his lips moving his face even closer to hiccups "Yeah. But who could resist staring at that cute freckled filled face of yours while you sleep hiccup." Jack whispered into hiccups ear smirking a smooth, seductive tone to his voice. Hiccup blushed his eyes quickly darting around the room wanting to look anywhere but at Jack shivering as the icy breath and the warm words hit hiccup skin. hiccup gasped quietly 'this isn't happening' hiccup thought 'I'm not being called cute by a person twice as attractive as me, this person isn't my roommate's friend and most importantly ,the extremely attractive friend of a friend who is sitting on my lap isn't even the least bit gay no, no!'

hiccup tried to reason with himself not quite convinced the situation presented to him want just a dream. Jack wrapped his long strong arms around hiccups waist moving his face away from hiccups slowly. jack's crystal blues pierced hiccups mossy green ones that seemed to stare forward blankly. jack gently shook the teen in his arms "earth to hiccup. you still in there cutie?" hiccup snapped away from his runaway train of thought and stared up at jack now mortified what was this stranger doing? why was jack making fun of him like this? this thought soon snapped the actions of the white haired teen into place making sense of everything he did. "jack." hiccup said an annoyed and slightly hurt tone to it "i honestly don't know what kind of game you're playing here but i'm not a player piece you can't just play me" hiccup tried to look jack in the eye but quickly changed his gaze under jack's now intense stares

jack looked down at hiccups face. it wasn't hard to see the pain and confusion hiccup seemed to wear so well yet so horribly. jack reached up and stroked his right hand slowly down hiccups cheek looking at hiccup's sad angry took hiccups chin into his hand pushing it upwards making hiccup look at him. " you, are so unbelievably cute hiccup, i'm not trying to play you or trying to trick you dude. i think you're cute and to be 1000% honest i want you right now ." jack leaned down closer pressing his forehead and slowly jack moved his lips closer stopping right before hiccups lips met his "hiccup do you want me to kiss you?''

Hiccup stared wide eyed at jack whimpering slightly as jack finishing his question. hiccup bit his lip blushing heavily trying to restrain himself from begging but the look he was giving jack said everything his words weren't looking up at him Jack smirked slowly closing his ever "you make the cutest little noises hiccup." hiccup closed his eyes moving into jack's touch… just Before they could do anything else the bedroom door flew door opened quickly filling with light from the hallway. there stood ester standing there for a second to asses the situation before him. hiccup's blush deepened heavier staring down at the floor covering his mouth with his hand. ester walked in and walked over to the side of the mattress. he stared down at the white haired teen who was glaring up at ester who just rolled his eyes. ester picked Jack up like a sack of potatoes carrying him out of hiccups room closing the door quickly behind him. the light from the hallway fading fast from the now pitch black room leaving hiccup alone in the room.

hiccup stroked his hands over his lips staring blankly at where jack had just been already missing the contact. after a few moments spent in awe at the events that had conspired just moments ago hiccup snapped out of his trance and shot out of the mattress. hiccup quickly flipped on the light switch the rooms darkness quickly erased. he then rushed into his suitcase to find and put on any clean pair of pants. hiccup soon settled on an old pair of blue jeans. soon after hiccup slipped the jeans on Ester entered the room again. "ok time to get u-". Ester started to talk stopping quickly when his eyes landed on the smaller teens body taking the shirt in his hand and carefully tossing it at hiccup. "hurry up and get dressed we leave for the shop as soon as you're finished." hiccup turned around picking the shirt up off the ground after a failed attempt to catch it when it made contact with hiccups back. Ester stood there waiting as hiccup took the shirt in his hands. ester stared at the boy crossing his arms and tapping his fingers against his skin.

hiccups cheeks were red again as hiccup and ester had a sort of a staring contest. hiccup couldn't take his shirt off in front of Aster especially after what just happened. hiccup looked to the door then at the larger teen who was just staring at hiccup not sure what the gesture was. hiccup sighed rolling his eyes slightly "Can you please leave so I can change?" Aster rolled his eyes hiccup had just let jack sit in his lap in underwear and a tee shirt but taking off his shirt in front someone is what he found embarrassing? ester shrugged and turned around where he stood "here."

Hiccup frowned at the back of the grey haired teens head wanting nothing more than to kick the larger male out. hiccup turned to face the wall and took of his shirt slipping on the new clothing missing the warmth his old shirt provided so well. hiccup fixed his hair in the mirror quickly then turned around again to look at ester "ok I'm done." Hiccup walked over to Aster looking at him and then at the door hoping he would understand the gesture this time. after ester failed to even acknowledge the gesture hic trying to move past the larger teen only to have Aster hold his hand out blocking hiccups escape looking down at him. "hey, if Jack ever pulls a weird stunt like that again just tell me or toothless and we'll make sure to beat the living tar out of 'em. ok?" hiccup nodded up at the grey haired teen nervously. "y..yea i'll make sure to next time." Aster who was satisfied with the answer hiccup gave turned and opened the door letting hiccup through. soon hiccup was speed walking away he couldn't get out of his room fast enough. a decision he would soon regret.


	5. Chapter 5

**hey this chapter is extremely long this might be the length of all the chapters from now on I don't really know. merry Christmas leave me any questions or ideas you have for this story id really like to hear them.**

* * *

Jack and Toothless stood in the front room chatting quietly about Jack's "visit" with Hiccup in the brown haired teen's room moments earlier. When soon after the conversation ended Hiccup and Aster walked out of Hiccups room and into the living room Jack's and Hiccups eyes met awkwardly staring at each other for a quick moment then looking away. Toothless and Ester exchanged an annoyed look at the cute flustered reaction Jack was receiving from Hiccup. "Well is everyone ready to go?" Toothless asked scanning over the eyes and faces of his friends noting the slightly smug look on Jack's face. Receiving shrugs and nods from Ester and Jack Hiccup looked at Toothless nodding "yea ready as I'll ever be." Toothless smirked slightly staring down at the brown haired teen. Hiccup was always ready to start on a new adventure or challenge it was one of the many things Toothless loved about him "well alright then let's hit the road."

The four boys all filed out of the apartment one by one Toothless and Ester being the first out of the door Jack and Hiccup falling in close behind them. Jack looked around until his eyes momentarily landed on the top of Hiccups head. It was nice not the smallest in the house Jack was still 5'11 but the others all stood 6'2 and 6'3 but with Hiccups small height there was no doubt the newest group member was the smallest of them all. Jack reached his arm out gently messing up Hiccups wavy chestnut brown hair. "So Hiccup you ready for your first day?" Jack asked a kind yet playful smile on his face. Hiccup looked up at Jack moving his hand off of his head "I'd be a whole lot more ready if you guys would actually tell me where I'm going to work." Ester and Jack both turned their glances to Toothless who just looked around innocently. "You'll figure it out when we get there dude don't get your boxers in a bunch." Toothless replied snarky and sass filling his tone.

"We're all going to be late if you don't hurry up mate." Ester said watching Toothless struggle to find the right key to lock the apartment door. "Yea yea, you guys go ahead I can lock up by myself." Ester and Jack exchanged glances nodding "yea ok dude we'll see you at the shop." responded before he and Ester began walking down the steps. Hiccup stood back watching the other two teenage boys walk off moving over to the apartment door watching as Toothless turned off all the lights and locked the front door. Toothless locked the door only to turn around and find a smiling Hiccup standing there waiting for him. Toothless smirked at the kind gesture happy at least one person he knew cared enough to wait around for him. "Awe you waited for little old me? That's so cute." Toothless joked folding his hands and arms putting them against the side of his cheek and batting his eyelashes mockingly.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at the comment and gesture the taller teen made at him rolling his eyes "well aren't you a bucket of sass today." Toothless commented a sarcastic tone filling his voice "I just wanted to make sure you locked the door, I don't want my stuff getting stolen on the first day I move in here." Toothless smirked rolling his eyes back." mmhm sure that's why." Hiccups strange sarcasm was one of Toothless's favorite parts of their weird friendship. Toothless stared down at Hiccup "well then if you want to just walk by yourself-" Hiccup said moving towards the staircase and away from Toothless "no! no-" Toothless grabbed Hiccups arms pulling Hiccup closer casually wrapped his arm around the smaller teen. Hiccup and Toothless exchanged nervous glances Toothless stared down at Hiccup for a good twenty seconds thinking to himself 'is he gonna try and move my arm away?' another twenty seconds went by 'well he still hasn't moved my arm away if he was going to do it he would have done it by now.' Hiccup looked up at Toothless trying to understand the situation 'well he put his arm around me and now he's just staring at me like an idiot.' Hiccup went back and forth in his mind on what he should do in this extremely awkward situation.

'If I say something he'll pull his arm away, apologize and then we'll walk to this mystery shop in silence. But if I don't say something we're just gonna stand here.' Hiccup sighed internally looking at Toothless "alright then we better get going right?" Hiccup asked unsure. Toothless smiled and nodded walking towards the staircase keeping his arm around Hiccups shoulders. Hiccup smiled at the remaining contact glad Toothless not only put his arm around Hiccup but had meant to do so. As the two teens reached the bottom of the stairs reality decided it wanted to be annoying and scare its inhabitants. As Toothless and Hiccup took a few steps away from the curb two figure jumped out of the bushed and yelled "BOO!" Toothless took his hand off Hiccups shoulder ready to punch when the figures started to laugh. The two figures stepped out into the light revealing themselves to be Jack and Ester playing a cruel stupid joke. Toothless rolled his eyes at the two knuckle heads "really guys? You two are acting like five year olds."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and walked away from the three teens 'I can't believe those two what's wrong with them! Giving me a god's damn heart attack pulling that stupid little stunt.' Hiccups pace increased when he heard Ester and Jack calling out for him. 'No I don't want to hear there crummy apologies the can go suck an egg.' Hiccup made it down the long road from the apartment to the main street before realizing he had absolutely no idea where he was even trying to go. He stopped for a second to look around and try to narrow down the possibilities when two arms wrapped around his waist turning him around and holding him still. It was Toothless who was now a little out of breath from having to run after Hiccup. "Wow you're fast. what did you run track in high school?" Hiccup took a step away glaring at the teen before turning around "just take me to where we're going and leave me alone." Hiccup snapped at Toothless causing the black hair teen to lose his cool.

Toothless grabbed Hiccup by the waist again turning him around holding him still "hey look I didn't pull that prank on you the other morons did ok." Toothless looked down at Hiccup as he talked talking so loud he was practically yelling at Hiccup. "So don't get all angry at me when I did nothing wrong here!" Hiccup looked up at Toothless worry and sadness in his eyes. Toothless had never raised his voice at Hiccup before he had always been nothing but kind to Hiccup. Hiccup looked down at the ground moving away from Toothless who was still seething mad "not to mention I had to chase YOU, DOWN THE STREET!" Toothless continued, now just yelling at Hiccup who lowered his head in shame. "I let you move in with me and my roommates, help you lug your crap up and down the stairs. My legs are killing me, and then you make me chase you down the road! Yeah some thanks I get!"

Ester and Jack jogged along the sidewalk after Toothless and Hiccup stopping for a deep breath looking up at each other 'we really messed up dude we shouldn't of scared them like that.'

Jack said a tinge of guilt in his tone as he spoke to Ester who nodded slowly 'yea we did poor little bugger, probably was scared senseless. ey what's that sound?" quickly hearing Toothless screaming 'that's totally Toothless we should hurry." using the sound of Toothless's yelling to track the others down. After about another minute or two of jogging the two now slightly tired teens found a seething Toothless pacing back and forth on the sidewalk yelling at Hiccup who looked to be on the verge of tears from the harsh tone and cruel words Toothless was spitting out like poison.

Jack and Ester quickly ran over to Toothless and Hiccup. Ester quickly ran up to Toothless shoving him back harshly "Toothless the hell are you doing mate?!" Toothless took a few steps back balancing himself before glaring at the grey haired teen who shoved him.. "What do you mean what am I doing? He's the one who ran off without us and had to have us chase after him!" Toothless hissed back point at Hiccup Toothless soon took a double take looking at the youngest teens face. Hiccup was silently crying where he stood his fists clenched so hard his knuckles were turning white. Every trace of anger escaped Toothless in one breath after seeing Hiccups sad crying face. Jack quickly ran up to Hiccup wrapping his strong skinny arms around the teen.

Toothless reached out for Hiccup walking over to him "Hiccup I'm sorry-" before Toothless could apologize to Hiccup for yelling at him Ester grabbed Toothless by the shoulder shaking his head at him. "ey mate maybe its best if we just go on ahead to the shop I think Jack can handle this situation." Toothless looked at Ester "no way I can he-" Ester gave Toothless a stern look "I think ya done enough." Ester says in a firm serious tone. Toothless took a look back at Hiccup before turning back around and walking off down the road with Ester. Jack hugged Hiccup gently running his fingers through the brown haired teen's soft messy hair. Jack moved his head back looking down at Hiccups sad distraught face a small pit of anger growing for Toothless. 'How could he do something like this to you?' Jack thought to himself "hey I don't know what shitty things he said to you but I'm here for you if you need me. Ok?" Jack said trying to comfort a crying Hiccup who was silently sobbing into Jack's hoodie.

As Jack finished talking Hiccup sobs slowed down slowly before it completely stopped. Hiccup took a deep breath giving off a hearty sigh then slowly nodded releasing his grip on Jack's hoodie and looking up at the taller white haired teen. Jack took Hiccups chin into his hand raising Hiccups face to look up at him "hey don't worry. Toothless can be a jerk I know it but you still got me don't you? And I'm only half the jerk Toothless is!" Hiccup let out a small laugh shaking his head back and forth. "He was yelling about being in pain. Hiccup stood up straight puffing out his chest "oh Hiccup I'm in so much pain from the heavy boxes I carried upstairs that you had offered to carry yourself ohhh." Jack started laughing at the skeptical before him as Hiccup attempted to imitate Toothless "not to mention the fact that I have two gay roommates. oh yeah and I'm maybe gay too but you'll always be guessing because even though I use nail polish and women's shampoo I stare at girls butts a lot more than I do looking at you." Jack continued to crack up but raised an eyebrow now confused at where the rant is intended to go "oh by the way one of my roommates is gonna sneak into your room and almost kiss you before getting dragged away by another roommate who's going to awkwardly stand there while you take your shirt off!"

Soon Jack walked over to a moping Hiccup who was about to go on another one of his weird third person rants. Jack stood in front of Hiccup giving Hiccup a smirk a smirk that told of the victory of a battle already fought and not somehow not yet known. "Yea know Hiccup." Jack says his tone low and seductive moving in closer to Hiccup pressing his face inches away from the smaller brown haired teen. "You never actually answered my question." Hiccup looked up at the white haired teen in front of him confused and embarrassed at the sudden contact. "Yeah and what question is that?" a skeptical Hiccup asked Jack a confused curious yet semi annoyed look plaguing his face. Jack moved in closer than ever before pressing up against Hiccup putting his mouth to Hiccups ear "do you want me to kiss you?"

Hiccup stood still in place thinking over the question. it wasn't a difficult questions the obvious answer being yes but the whole situation still didn't seem to fit in well with him should he trust what Jack was saying. Hiccup had no reason to doubt Jack and Jack had been nothing but kind to him if not a little to flirtatious. then the image shoved its way to the forefront of his mind the thought of Jack wrapping his arms around Hiccup and holding their bodies closer together leaning his face closer to Hiccups until Jack's soft plump lips pressed against Hiccups small thin ones. The thought of the kiss between the two then growing more passionate with time leading to the soft moans and stripping of clothes also passed his mind. Soon Jack, tired of staring at Hiccups blank expression leaned in closer again planting a soft gentle kiss on Hiccups cheek. Hiccup soon thereafter checked back into reality staring up at the white haired teen. Hiccup pressed his forehead against Jack's looking down at Jack's lips as he took in the sound of silence around him. Then slowly the words came out. "I want you to kiss me."

The words were almost nonexistent. So quiet Hiccup worried he would have to repeat them again but as if by miracle Jack heard what Hiccup said. Jack smiled sighing in relief, happy the words he heard were finally said. Slowly they both leaned in closer time seeming to slow down for the moment. And finally after what felt like an eternity they kissed. Sparks seemed to fly as the two boys shared a first kiss neither would be able to ever forget. Jack's lips felt like ice on Hiccup's who's were almost as warm as his face at this point. Jack took note of the softness of Hiccups lips which felt like silk on Jack's that were rough chapped from the cold night air. Hiccup wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulders pulling their bodies even closer together. Soon they broke the kiss gasping for air holding their foreheads together. Jack then pushed back into the kiss pressing Hiccup against the wall gently wrapping his arms around Hiccups waist. Hiccup sat still momentarily stunned by the kiss. Soon Hiccup pressed into the kiss moving his arms back to Jack's shoulders. Jack moved one hand up to Hiccups hair grabbing it gently running his fingers through the brown wavy locks. The hands felt freezing cold on Hiccups skin causing a single shiver to shoot down Hiccups spine.

Soon the two teen's mouths parted, again gasping for oxygen as their eyes staring deep into each other. Hiccup rested his head against Jack's strong warm chest only to hear the rapid yet thick beating of the taller teen's heart. Hiccup then felt a now slightly cold hand run through his chestnut brown hair. The warmth, the passion behind the kiss was a passion he had never quite known or felt before. The passion of which caused Hiccup to realize he had never felt like he was wanted more so than he did when Jack was pressing his lips against his own. Jack was speechless he felt like he should be saying something anything to Hiccup but the words he so desperately wanted to speak wouldn't come out. He couldn't figure out how this small snarky but sweet boy could leave him this enamored. Jack and Hiccup stood there for what felt like hours, just staring into each other's confused, lust filled eyes. But fate wasn't going to leave the two be, for it had other plans that the two were unknowingly and unwillingly a part of.

Soon the bells from the town hall shouted its sounds through the air and Hiccup and Jack realized they had been standing there for far too long. Jack pulled himself begrudgingly off the brown haired teen he was so comfortably holding on to. "Were really late for work now, we really need to get going." Hiccup could see the annoyance and frustration in Jack's eyes, a look Hiccup was sure was reflected in his own eyes as well. Hiccup nodded in agreement "well then we better go before we're even later. lead the way frosty." Jack began to walk taking about three steps before turning around to look at Hiccup "frosty?" Hiccup smiled "your skin's cold as ice and you're always weirdly jolly, you're Jack frosty." Hiccup said in a happy upbeat tone. "Yea well not every part of me is cold right now." Jack said flirtation spilling out of every word. "Now come on Hiccup we got to go!" Jack took Hiccups hand into his own and took off running down the road. A road that lead to a shop that would prove to be Hiccups worst nightmare.


End file.
